I Hate Everything About You
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: AMUTO A songfic to the song I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU by Three Days Grace.


_**I Hate Everything About You**_

An Amuto Songfic

_**iluvdraco4life: Hey Everyone!!**_

_**Ikuto: Yo**_

_**Amu: ... Yet another Amuto story...**_

_**Ikuto: See? Look at all the people that want us together Amu!**_

_**Amu: Not yet Emo boy...**_

_**Ikuto: I'm not emo!! I just like playing with scissors!! :3**_

_**iluvdraco4life: O.o**_

_**Amu: O.o**_

_**Ikuto: ... what?**_

_**iluvdraco4life: Anyway... Diclaimer time (YAY!!) I do not own Shugo Chara, if I did then I wouldn't be on here writing these stories!! I'd be in the studio thinking of all the ways Amuto could happen!! :**_

_**Amu: Hey!!**_

_**Ikuto: Sounds like a plan!**_

_**Amu: I-Ikuto!!**_

_**iluvdraco4life: Anyway... Let's get on with the story...**_

_**Amu: BTW, The song is I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace!!**_

_**Ikuto: And I do swear a bit!! :3**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

**Every time we lie awake,**

**after every hit we take.**

**Ever feeling that I get,**

**but I haven't missed you yet.**

(Ikuto's POV)

I lie alone in my empty bed, girlfriend gone. Once again she has accused me of cheating on her. How can I make her understand that I could never do that to her.

**Every room we kept awake,**

**by very silent scream we make.**

**All the feelings that I get,**

**But I still don't miss you yet.**

I love her but I can't waste my time missing her. I have my final assignment for Easter to do. They told me that once I've completed this task I am free. God I want my freedom. I'm going to ask he to marry her after that.

**Only when I stop to think about it...**

**(chorus)**

**I hate everything about you,**

**why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you,**

**why do I love you?**

I hate her... but I can't stop loving her. She's my heaven... and my hell.

Why does my life have to be so difficult? I can't really blame her from thinking of cheating though. My ivory hair and startling blue eyes set girls fainting everywhere I go. It's fucking annoying!

**Every time we lie awake,**

**after every hit we take.**

**Ever feeling that I get,**

**but I haven't missed you yet.**

I'm lying to myself again. "I don't miss her. I don't miss her..." I keep repeating the same phrase over and over again, but there is always this little voice in my head that says "Liar". I bet that's Yoru's part of me.

**Only when I stop to think about it...**

**(chorus)**

**I hate everything about you,**

**why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you,**

**Why do I love you?**

I told her I hated her you know. I told her "I hate you Amu b-." It was about there she interrupted me by storming out. She didn't get to hear the rest of my sentence. Yes... my girlfriend is Hinamori Amu. My pink haired black angel. She is now 18. That means I'm 23. I doesn't seem like such an age difference now.

**Only when I stop to think about you,**

**I know.**

**Only when you stop to think about me,**

**Do you know...**

I think about her a lot. I wonder what our kids would look like... Ah! I can't think of such trifle matters at the moment. I have to get to Easter now, to receive my final assignment.

**I hate everything about you,**

**Why do I love you?**

**You hate everything about me,**

**Why do you love me?**

I love her.

**I hate!**

I hate her.

**You hate!**

I love her.

**I hate!**

I hate her!

**You love me!**

I spot he in the distance. "AMU!" I yell as loud as humanly possible. She turns around. I capture her lips with mine as soon as within reach. "I DO hate you Amu, but my love is more powerful than my hate for you. I love you Amu."

"I love you too Ikuto."

"I'll be back soon my love, I must go to Easter to get my final assignment. Then I wil be free. Wait for me?"

"Of course. Anything."

**I hate everything about you,**

**why do I love you?**

As soon as I step in t

he Boss's office he tells me my assignment.

"Kill Hinamori Amu."

IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

_**Me: How was it?**_

_**Ikuto: NOOOOOO!! I HAVE TO KILL HER?!**_

_**Amu: -fainted-**_

_**Me: Gee... O.o**_

_**Ikuto: -fainted-**_

_**Me: O.K then... R+R please. Gives jellybeans. Please?**_


End file.
